The present invention relates to a hybrid power train coupling mechanical and electrical power and, more particularly, to forming the hybrid power train in a configuration that can be utilized in agricultural tractors.
Hybrid power trains, in which part of the energy produced by an internal combustion engine is converted into electric energy to improve control of the power train, are known in the art. A hybrid power train of this type is described and claimed in European Patent Application No. EP-01203947.5, which published as EP 1 199 204 and corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,706, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. One of the problems posed by this type of power train is the bulk of the system, which generally renders the hybrid power train system unsuitable for use on farm tractors.
Moreover, known hybrid power trains are difficult to produce and involve a large number of component parts, thus increasing the cost and complexity as compared with conventional power trains for agricultural tractors. Known hybrid engines, in fact, comprise a housing containing the two electric motors, each of which in turn comprises a respective casing.